He's a Pirate
by Tris Hiddelston
Summary: Dr. John Watson is your normal man with a normal life. When he is comisioned to go to a settelment in the New World he jumps at the opportunity. But what this normal men doesn't realize is that he is about to meet his exact opposite.


_**Hello my darlings. So this is my first story and so I decided to go all Sherlock on you. I want to say thank you to Loki Holmes for the awesome help on this story. She is the heart and soul of this project. If you have never read any of her stories you should. They be brill. **_

_**Anyways. This is going to be a Johnlock story. Not right now but later. So I'm sorry if that is not what you wanted. This is also set during Victorian England but has the cast of the new series Sherlock. I was watching YouTube when I say a video that had Captain Jack's them song "He's A Pirate" form Pirats of the Caribbean. (Hence the name) with Sherlock just being Sherlock. And so this plot bunny was born. I hope you all like this story and sorry for such a short first chapter. I promise to try to make them longer in the future. Please Read and Review if you find this story worthy. You all have no idea the smile your reviews bring to my face.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the whole Pirates of the Caribbean thing. They belong to whom ever owns them. I only own the sweet little plot bunnies. **_

* * *

"I need passage on a ship." Dr. John Hamish Watson was standing at the dock becoming more mad by the minuet at the man who was selling all the tickets. He had just missed the last boat to the New World where he needed to get. There were no more passenger boats out for three months and by then his services would not be needed. But the man was being intolerable. The man was giving John a stupid look.

"I'm sorry sir. But I can not give you passage to the," He looked down at his notes again. For the third time. "Colonies. Their are just no more boats." John gave an exasperated sigh. He was desperate.

"Look. I will pay anything for a passage to the New World. Okay?" It looked like the man was about to say something more about it when someone came up behind him.

"You'll pay anything?" John spun around and saw that a woman was standing their. The teller took that opportunity to close his window. He looked at the woman and saw that she had very curly black hair. She looked like any common lady that you would see on the street.

"Who are you?" She gave him a smile.

"You said you would pay anything right?" He nodded his head. "Then fallow me." She moved quickly through the docks and John had a hard time keeping up. Soon they arrived at an enormous boat named Justice. John thought it was a strange name as he slowly made his way up onto the ship.

The woman had disappeared off somewhere which left John alone. He saw that this was one of the ships that had been built by the Queen to make the voyages to the colonies and back with supplies. He looked around and noticed that they were loading supplies on board. A thought suddenly hit him. Maybe if he paid them enough he could gain passage to the settlement. Or the new world in general. It would be step in the wright direction.

"So. I'm told you need passage and will pay a high price for the trip. Is this true?" Dr. Watson turned and looked to address the new voice. It was an older looking man, who wore a long blue coat that had a golden trim. John could tell immediately that this was the Captain. Just the man he wanted to see.

"What the fine lady has told you is the truth. I am indeed looking for passage to the colonies and will pay whatever the cost is to get their." He stood up straighter and gave a small node to the lady who he new not her name.

"Fine Lady? Woman is a better tearm for her. She is my first officer." The Captain gave him a smirk. John was taken aback. He had never heard of a woman with the title of officer. Let alone a first officer. Suddenly another man came towards them. "And this is my second in command. You shall refer to them as Donavan and Anderson. We aren't really ones for formal titles. And you may either refer to me as Lestrade of Captain. You don't have to decide now. We have a long voyage ahead for you to decide, Mr.?" The Captain turned and started to walk away listening over his shoulder of John's answer.

"Dr. John Watson. And you'll take me?" The Captain gave him a coy smile.

"If your here on the docks by sunrise tomorrow." John nodded and then headed for the ramp to get off. He had to make preparations for his trip. He was going to The New World.


End file.
